Tenera Cura
by Hanna B. L'Ectre
Summary: Leonardo notices that Ezio's hands are in a terrible state, and helps to soothe his pain. Ezio/Leonardo, fluff


I am not entirely sure why I feel the need to write about hands, but hey-what are you going to do. This one came from my reading of an excellent biography of Leonardo da Vinci that I recommend to you all called _Leonardo da Vinci: Flights of the Mind, _by Charles Nicholl. In it he briefly mentions something regarding Leonardo's habit of washing his hands often with rosewater and lavender. This evolved in my mind and became a fic about Leonardo essentially giving Ezio a 1400s manicure. It isn't as ridiculous as it sounds, I promise.

**Disclaimer: **Ubisoft owns the rights to all of these characters and such.

* * *

><p>Ezio, really, you should take care of your hands. They look as if they are in a great deal of disrepair." Leonardo's pale brows were knotted in worry as he reached out his own hand, neatly manicured and perfumed with what Ezio could only guess was lavender, to touch his.<p>

"What is the need for it, _amico_? I haven't the time for such things, and since I wear gloves most of the time no one can complain but you." Leonardo sighed and shook his head.

"Ah, perhaps not, but what are you to do if the skin cracks or your nails bleed? They will cause you, as I am sure they have already caused you, a great deal of pain. Our skin, just like the skin of any other beasts, is delicate. Like well-tanned leather we must maintain our flesh and care for it, lest it will dry and split. Look at your own hands, Ezio."

If only to cease his complaints, Ezio complied, removing his gloves and bracer. Truth be told, he had expected to be able to rebuke Leonardo's complaints, but he was right-his hands were in terrible condition. The skin around his nails was peeling away, the cuticles overgrown. Hangnails had developed in the corners of his thumbs, and his palms were dry and pale with dead flesh. How had this happened? he wondered. His hands looked less like those of an assassin and more like those of a blacksmith! And as for the pain, he supposed that he had ignored it and continued with his work, separating himself from any personal discomfort that he might have. Somehow he had forgotten all about it, but now that his attention had been called to it, his fingers and palms _did_ throb with an irritating pain.

"I...suppose I see what you mean." Leonardo crossed his arms and smugly smiled.

"Ah, I am right as usual. Ezio, sometimes I think that you make a business of contradicting those who know better than you." Crossing the workshop, Leonardo dug around in a wicker basket and emerged with a number of bottles containing herbs and strange liquids. He also took from the shelf a large wooden bowl. "Ezio, fetch me some water from the well, would you?" Dumbly he complied, returning with a full bucket just as Leonardo was settling onto a stool across from Ezio's seat. "Ah, _bene_. Just pour it into the bowl, if you please." Once that was done, Leonardo motioned for him to take a seat in the chair.

"Leonardo, what exactly is it you are doing?" Ezio studied the myriad bottles and vials curiously.

"Were you not listening?" Leonardo chuckled and poured some of the liquid into the cool water-oil, by the way it was separating itself. "Your hands are a mess, and until we start taking care of them, you will continue to be in pain. As your friend and confidant I cannot allow you to hurt yourself in such a way, intentionally or not." The concept seemed so silly to Ezio, but the look in Leonardo's eyes made it clear that he was serious. "Now, put your hands into the bowl. They need to absorb as much moisture as they can." Ezio reluctantly did as he was told, and though the initial contact with the oily water stung, he had to admit that it was somewhat refreshing. "Since you have never done this before, it isn't going to help much now, but in the long run I assure you it will greatly improve the health of your skin. I swear by this method." Pushing his sleeves up around his freckled forearms, Leonardo slid his hands into the water with Ezio's, massaging them gently with his long fingers. "There, how is that?"

Ezio did find it quite relaxing, particularly the feeling of Leonardo's skin upon his own. He had always noticed that Leonardo's hands were very soft, almost like a woman's, but he had never questioned it. Leonardo was unreal, superior to most of humanity in Ezio's opinion, and if something did seem strange about him he usually chalked it up to that simple fact. After a few blissful minutes Leonardo withdrew his hands and took another vial, this one full of clear amber liquid. "Rosewater. I have found that it contains emollients and nutrients that are most excellent for the skin and nails." He poured a small amount into the bowl and continued to massage his hands with it.

"Leonardo, you really do not need to do this." He shook his blonde head and laughed.

"Ezio, trust me, this is a pleasure compared to what I have been subjected to lately. _Three_ portraits, E zio-you know how dull it is to paint a person just...sitting there? No expression, just that dull cow look that people tend to give while posing. This is much more productive and much more enjoyable." Leonardo's cheeks reddened a bit, and he changed the subject. "How do your hands feel?"

"Ah, much better, _grazie, amico_. I will certainly know better than to doubt your good counsel next time you choose to give it." He smiled and watched Leonardo at work, gently kneading away the knots in Ezio's knuckles and muscles. "You must do this for me more often."

"Well, if you pay attention you should be able to do it yourself. It is really quite simple." Leonardo avoided meeting Ezio's gaze, but his face was still flushed, and his hands shook at bit with nerves. It seemed to Ezio that it was taking all of his concentration to stay focused on his task. "Now we add the lavender." He removed his hands once more from the water and reached for a jar filled with light purple flowers, but Ezio caught him first, snatching his wrists and pulling him forward so that he leaned across the table. Gently, he pressed a kiss to each of Leonardo's palms, the smell of roses filling his nose.

"I cannot imagine anyone else touching me as you do, Leonardo, even myself. I simply must insist that you and you alone care for my hands...and anything else that may need tending to." Brushing his lips over Leonardo's hand one last time, Ezio gazed up at him where he sat motionless, his eyes glazed over and his cheeks reddening with renewed vigor. Finally, he eased his hands away from Ezio's and bit his lip before reaching once more for the flowers.

"N-now, for the lavender..."


End file.
